Monomania
by Love is Weakness
Summary: 14 One-Shots inspiradas em um CD sobre uma pessoa só. Cada capítulo um casal diferente. [1. SwanThief 2. Red Beauty 3. Snowing]
1. Faixa 1 - Eu Esqueci Você

**N.A.: **_O universo que exploro pertence a série Once Upon a Time e a Disney/ABC. Os capítulos são inspirados nas musicas do CD Monomania de Clarice Falcão._

_Os casais que explorarei : Swan Thief, Red Beauty, Snowing, Sleeping Warrior, Swan Queen, Hooked Queen e FrankWolf. Nessa ordem. Dois capítulos de cada casal._

_Essa fanfic é uma obra de ficção, que não tem compromisso algum com a verdade, então qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas ou com fatos reais terá sido mera coincidência._

_Alguns capítulos podem conter cenas de sexo, que será avisado na nota inicial, caso houver. _

_Os créditos da capa pertencem a: rebobina-r*tumblr*com/post/52386768426_

_P.s.: Irei mudando os avisos, gêneros e classificação na medida em que os capítulos vão sendo acrescentados._

* * *

**Resumo do capítulo: **_Apenas algumas cartas, que Emma ainda grávida, escreveu para Neal._

* * *

**Faixa 1 – Eu Esqueci Você**

**[PRIMEIRA CARTA]**

Essa é a primeira carta que eu lhe escrevo desde que eu cheguei aqui, não sei por que adiei tanto te escrever. Talvez não soubesse o que escrever, ou talvez eu negasse a mim mesma as coisas que eu queria te falar. Hoje tudo é mais claro, hoje eu sei o que eu sinto por você e hoje também eu tenho certeza de que não sinto mais nada.

Hoje também foi o dia que eu peguei o resultado do laboratório e hoje então eu tenho a certeza de que estou esperando um filho seu. Pergunto-me se você liga pra isso, se você pensou em mim como eu pensei em você nos primeiros dias, se você cogitou a ideia de se entregar para a policia, para que então eu pudesse ser solta. Pergunto-me se faria alguma diferença agora se você soubesse que eu espero um filho seu, duvido que faça.

De certo modo acho que te escrevo apenas para te dizer (e de certo modo pra me convencer) de que eu esqueci você. E acredito que você também deve sentir o mesmo. Sei que talvez essa carta nunca chegue a você, mas eu continuarei escrevendo. Continuarei alimentando esse ódio que eu sinto por você a cada dia que eu passo aqui, trancada a quatro paredes.

Mas você não liga, não é?

Aposto que já havia me esquecido desde o primeiro mês me deixou e decidiu que seria melhor viver sua vida sozinho. É idiotice minha dizer que você me deixou. Nós nunca tivemos nada mesmo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**[SEGUNDA CARTA]**

Às vezes parece que eu vou me acostumar a esse lugar, as essas pessoas, a falta de cor a alimentação péssima, ao fato de que meu filho vai nascer nesse inferno e aqui passara os seus primeiros meses até poder ir para um abrigo. Penso nisso todos os dias, penso na vida que ele levará, que provavelmente será a mesma que eu tive. Ou pior. Com certeza pior.

Que vida você levou, Neal?

Nunca tivemos tempo de conversar sobre isso. Nunca tivemos tempo pra nada. De qualquer modo agora já não mais te escrevo pra falar sobre como eu te esqueci, porque desde que eu te esqueci eu me sinto outra pessoa. Alias, desde o resultado do teste de gravidez eu já me sinto outra pessoa.

Não sei se uma pessoa melhor. Será que uma gravidez torna alguém uma pessoa melhor? Será, Neal? Será que a paternidade te mudaria? Será que voltaria e me salvaria daqui se soubesse que você tem esse filho? Não sei, na verdade já nem sei mais o porquê você não vem.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**[TERCEIRA CARTA]**

Reli aquelas cartas que eu te escrevi, achei duas coisas muito engraçadas. A primeira era: porque eu fiz questão de dizer que te esqueci? Quer dizer, eu já sabia que eu iria te esquecer eventualmente, isso já estava nos meus planos ha muito tempo. E devo te dizer que foi muito fácil.

O que esta nos meus planos agora é sair daqui e achar um meio de recuperar o filho que eu ainda espero. Já isso eu sei que será difícil.

Outra coisa que eu achei engraçada é que: eu sempre me referi a essa criança como _**filho**_. Não sabia o sexo ate então e soube essa semana. É um garoto, Neal. Um menininho. Estamos esperando um menino. Mas você não liga não é? Você nem sabe disso, nunca te enviei as cartas, nem tenho teu endereço.

Talvez seja melhor assim.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**[QUARTA CARTA]**

Sempre me surpreendo quando ele chuta, não tem ninguém na minha cela pra dividir esse momento comigo. Confesso que é triste. Trouxeram-me alguns livros de contos de fadas, eram os únicos que estavam disponíveis. Recuso-me a ler esse tipo de historia para ele.

Quero que ele saiba que a vida não é um conto de fadas, quero que ele saiba que a vida é difícil, que as coisas não vão ser fáceis para ele. Disseram-me que meu julgamento será daqui a um ano e que talvez eu não fique na cadeia por mais de três anos.

O quanto eu vou ter perdido da vida do meu filho nesse meio tempo?

[QUINTA CARTA]

A assistente social veio aqui hoje, me falou que meu filho não precisava ir para um abrigo, que havia a possibilidade dele ser adotado. Que existem muitos casais interessados em adotar bebês recém-nascidos e que talvez eu ficasse mais tempo na cadeia e que também podia ser que eu nunca recuperasse a guarda do meu filho.

E antes eu achava que estava tudo tão bom sem você, que te esquecer tinha sido um alivio, que isso de alguma forma me impulsionaria para a frente. Mas agora eu me sinto sendo puxada cada vez mais pra trás. Para meu ponto de partida: o fundo do poço.

Não sei o que fazer em relação ao bebê. Não quero que ele tenha a mesma vida que eu, também não quero aceitar a ideia de que eu nunca mais o verei.

O que eu faço, Neal?

O que você faria?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**[SEXTA CARTA]**

Você ir embora da minha vida me fez tão bem, eu disse para mim mesma, inúmeras vezes nas ultimas semanas. Agora não mais. Porque eu queria que você estivesse aqui agora, queria que você pudesse levar nosso filho, que pudesse cuidar dele ate que eu saísse daqui. Que fosse um ótimo pai, não um ótimo marido, pois definitivamente não te quero na minha vida.

Mas eu quero esse bebê, eu o quero feliz, eu quero que ele tenha tudo que eu não tive e só há uma maneira disso.

Na verdade há duas maneiras.

Mas uma delas requer que você esteja aqui, que você fosse menos filha da puta e que assumisse que foi você quem roubou e não eu.

Mas você não fez isso antes e agora não fara mais, não é mesmo? Então eu vou ter que escolher o caminho que eu não queria... A assistente social disse que viria aqui mês que vem, faltam alguns meses para que essa criança venha ao mundo, Neal.

Então porque você não aparece?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**[SÉTIMA CARTA]**

Tento me convencer de que eu fiz a escolha certa, de que dar essa criança pra adoção é o certo a fazer. Mas eu não sinto como se isso fosse verdade, eu sinto como se eu dissesse isso pra me convencer, pra me conformar, porque você não vai me salvar. Nem a mim nem a ele.

Eles sempre me perguntam que nome eu daria ao bebe, e eu nunca sei o que responder. Que nome você daria, Neal?

Perguntam-me também se eu não quero dar uma ligação, pois eu nunca liguei pra ninguém. Ligar pra quem? Eu vejo as outras mulheres dando ligações e vejo-as desesperadas pedindo para que alguém as tire dali, se eu tivesse teu numero e se eu fizesse isso, provavelmente você pensaria que era engano, diria que não conhecia nenhuma Emma e desligaria. Ou nem me atenderia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**[OITAVA CARTA]**

Sonhei com meu filho hoje. Já não o chamo mais de seu filho. Na verdade já não devia chama-lo mais de meu.

Ele era lindo.

Nunca pensei em ter filhos, então acho que de alguma forma Deus está se vingado de mim. Se é que existe um Deus. Quando se esta em um lugar como esse se duvida de muitas coisas.

No que você ainda acredita, Neal?

Eu acho que eu já não acredito nem mais em mim. Você ainda se lembra da gente? Eu já nem lembro mais de você, mas confesso que ainda sonho contigo. Confesso que você também estava nesse sonho e que me beijava quando nosso filho nascia. Quando _**meu **_filho nascia. Confesso também que na verdade eu te obrigava a me beijar. Acho que eu tava drogada no sonho. Acho que nem era eu. Não sei mais quem eu sou.

Quem eu sou, Neal? E quem nós éramos?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**[NONA CARTA]**

A assistente social achou uma família pro seu filho, Neal. Ele já não é mais meu. Achei que te dar os créditos por ele pelo menos uma vez, era o certo a fazer.

Ela disse que não podia me dar detalhes da família, mas disse que a mãe dele era alguém muito importante, que tem muito dinheiro. Achei essa parte importante. Tive pouco dinheiro durante a minha infância. Não acho que se tivesse muito dinheiro teria feito alguma diferença na minha vida, não acho que isso teria me feito mais feliz.

Mas do que eu sei?

Não sei mais de nada, o que eu sei é que: por você já não sinto mais nada. E eu só espero que eu não tenha passado esse ódio para o bebê, só espero que essa nova mãe que ele terá o ame mais do que tudo nesse mundo. Que o ame a ponto de ser capaz de preencher toda a falta de amor que essa criança teve ao longo dessas quase 40 semanas.

Falta pouco, Neal.

Falta pouco pra eu ter nosso filho no colo pela primeira e ultima vez.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**[DÉCIMA CARTA]**

Sabe do que eu tenho mais medo, Neal? De te encontrar novamente. De sair da cadeia e andar por ai e de alguma forma te encontrar na rua e sei lá... De meus olhos se encontrarem com o seu. Não estou dizendo isso porque tenho medo de reacender uma chama entre a gente, pois eu não tenho.

Já não sinto mais nada por você. Já não quero mais nada com você. Já te esqueci há muito tempo, se de alguma forma isso acontecer vai ser só coincidência, vai ser só porque você cruzou meu caminho. Tenho medo de que isso aconteça porque sei que não ficarei calada, sei que direi tudo o que está entalado na minha garganta e que não consigo esquecer, que jamais vou esquecer. Tenho medo te matar na base da porrada e de ser presa novamente.

Na verdade, pensando melhor, não tenho medo não. Seria a maior satisfação da minha vida, então quer saber? Cruze meu caminho, Neal. Já não há mais nada para você destruir na minha vida. Você já destruiu tudo.

Não tenho medo mais do futuro do meu filho, porque nessas ultimas semanas eu rezei muito por ele, rezei muito pela mulher que o criará. Provavelmente eu nunca vou conhecer essa mulher, provavelmente nunca verei meu filho novamente.

Ah, não te contei? Não te contei que disseram que parto normal doía? Dói.

Dói muito.

Disseram que ia ser uma daquelas dores que a gente nunca esquece.

Mas eu já esqueci.

Faz exatamente duas horas que eu dei a luz ao meu primeiro filho.

É o seu primeiro filho, Neal?

Duas horas que eu senti a pior dor da minha vida. E não foi a do parto, Neal. A do parto foi momentânea, a dor do parto acabou no instante seguinte em que eu seguirei meu bebê nos meus braços. A dor foi embora quando eu ouvi o primeiro choro dele.

E como aquele som era lindo, Neal. Consegue imaginar? Consegue imaginar o som do choro do seu filho? Porque eu sei que vai ser algo que eu nunca vou esquecer. Nunca esquecerei o choro ou do rostinho dele. Ou do modo que ele ficou quieto no meu colo, me olhando com aqueles olhinhos. De como tudo nele era tão pequeno e cada detalhe tão perfeito.

Eu nem liguei para o fato dele estar completamente sujo, nem liguei para o fato de eu estar exausta e parecendo um lixo. Acho que ele também não ligou. Sei que ele não se lembrará de mim, sei que ele não entendeu quando eu disse que o amava. Sei que agora ele deve está nos braços da mulher que será a mãe dele daqui em diante. Sei também que ela deve estar dizendo que o ama e sei que ela o ama de verdade. Sei que você o amaria também, Neal.

Não vou mais te escrever, já não faz mais sentindo. Pensei que no final das contas eu te odiaria, mas não. Aquele bebê eliminou todo o ódio, aqueles breves momentos com ele eliminou tudo. Porem agora eu fico me perguntando como eu vou seguir em frente sem ele. Como vou juntar todas as partes de mim que se desmontaram quando o tiraram de mim.

Você ainda está inteiro, Neal? Porque eu estou em pedaços.


	2. Faixa 2 - Macaé

**Resumo: **Apenas uma One-Shot Red Beauty, contém cenas de sexo.

Só pra avisar.

* * *

**Faixa 2 – Macaé**

Aqui estou eu novamente em frente à biblioteca. É Lua Cheia e eu já não me encontro mais na minha forma humana.

Sou uma loba agora.

Serei uma loba pelos próximos sete dias. E ela sabe muito bem disso e ainda assim abre a porta pra eu entrar. Eu passo por ela e encosto minha cabeça em suas pernas, ela me afaga e pergunta como eu estou. Eu não respondo com palavras, apenas balanço a minha cauda e corro até o centro da biblioteca onde ela jogou uma grande manta para que eu pudesse dormir nela.

Ela sempre faz isso.

Sempre também me separa alguma espécie de agrado... Dessa vez é um grande picolé congelado de frutas, escolheu até as frutas que eu mais gosto. Nem sabia que ela me conhecia assim tão bem.

Acho que faz quase um ano que começamos essa rotina de nos ver em todas as noites de Lua Cheia. Lembro que começou porque ela me atropelou em uma noite. Ela estava aprendendo a dirigir e o Sr. Gold pensou que seria melhor ensina-la à noite. Então lá estava ela, sentada no banco do motorista, com aquele homem ao seu lado. Eu não lembro mais o motivo pelo qual eu estava pelas ruas àquela hora. Acho que foi puro azar mesmo. Ou destino.

Eu corri dali logo que senti que eles podiam me ver, mas não fui rápida o bastante. Não tinha para aonde correr e por azar passei na mesma direção do carro dela, que me atingiu em cheio. Eles desceram do carro e se aproximaram de mim, no mesmo instante então eu corri, ainda mancando, mas ignorando completamente a dor que sentia. Não olhei pra trás, mas pude escutar mesmo de longe, ele dizendo a ela que eu era _**só um animal **_e que me curaria logo.

Ainda assim ela foi atrás de mim na floresta e me encontrou logo, pois eu deixei varias marcas de sangue pela terra. Ela tratou da ferida de meu braço e ficou comigo o tempo todo na floresta, em nenhum momento ela teve medo de mim. Em nenhum momento ela hesitou em se aproximar, mesmo quando eu rosnei e fingi que iria ataca-la. Eu não a atacaria, é claro, mas não queria perder minha reputação de_** monstro**_ assim tão fácil.

Como se eu conseguisse fazer isso de fato, já que em poucos minutos eu já me sentia completamente domada por ela.

_Que absurdo!_

Ela acabou dormindo ali mesmo na floresta, me usando como travesseiro, nem pediu espaço ou licença.

"_Que menina folgada!_", eu pensei quando ela encostou seu corpo contra o meu corpo de loba.

"_Que menina adorável.",_ eu pensei logo em seguida, quando ela acariciou meu pelo até que eu pegasse no sono.

Na manha seguinte eu não tive coragem de encara-la, e sai antes que ela acordasse a deixando sozinha na floresta. Durante a tarde ela foi me procurar, me perguntou como eu estava, se havia me machucado muito e eu disse a ela que não sabia do que ela estava falando. E ela pareceu confusa, me explicou que havia me atropelado e eu menti pra ela dizendo que não lembrava. Percebi que ela ficou um pouco chateada, não me disse mais nada e foi embora. Na noite seguinte, lá estava eu novamente como loba, já não mais ferida e sozinha na floresta. Até que senti seu perfume.

Eu não conseguia acreditar que ela tinha ido atrás de mim novamente. Mas ela foi, levou consigo uma cesta de comida, uma caixa de curativos e uma manta. Pediu para ver meu machucado, só pra constatar que eu já estava curada. Não sei se ela ficou feliz ou triste com isso, parecia que ela queria cuidar de mim mais uma noite.

"Você não vai lembrar que eu estive aqui essa noite."- disse ela. – "Mas eu sei que você vai acordar sozinha e eu acho isso muito triste. Não vou ficar essa noite, sei que lobos preferem ficar sozinhos. Mas trouxe isso para quando você acordar."- continuou dizendo, me mostrando a cesta. – "E isso pra te aquecer durante a noite." – concluiu então jogando a manta sobre meu corpo e então foi embora, não sem antes se virar para mim e dizer: "Se fizer muito frio, pode ir até a biblioteca, me parte o coração saber que você esta aqui fora sozinha." – e dizendo isso ela foi embora.

Achei tão fofo da parte dela, eu nem sentia frio, muito menos fome. Não sei se ela sabia desse detalhe, mas não importava. Eu acabei indo até a biblioteca naquela noite e ela me recebeu como se já me esperasse há muito tempo. Ela conversou comigo a noite inteira enquanto arrumava os livros na prateleira, eu ficava em silencio como uma boa loba de guarda. Quando ela terminou de arrumar os livros então, ela me deu boa noite e foi se deitar, ela morava no andar de cima da biblioteca. Eu a vi subir as escadas e a segui.

Observei enquanto ela tirava a roupa e colocava um babydoll. Em nenhum momento ela se sentiu constrangida em fazer isso na minha frente, pois afinal eu era apenas uma loba. Mas confesso que eu fiquei tão constrangida que resolvi simplesmente sair daquele quarto no mesmo instante.

Aquela imagem, porém não saiu de minha mente, de ver seu corpo despido e de suas curvas tão perfeitas, que foi inevitável não me imaginar _conhecendo_ aquele corpo.

Nunca havia reparado nela, não dessa forma pelo menos. Eu tinha essa curiosidade por ela que achava que era passageira, mas nunca tinha pensando nela como algo a mais.

Até agora. E isso era tão absurdo.

Não por que ela era uma garota. Já que não era segredo pra ninguém que eu gostava de garotas tanto quanto de garotos. Até mais eu acho. Quer dizer, só tinha namorado um cara em toda minha vida e isso foi tão passageiro. Depois dele todos os outros homens que eu tive não passaram de beijos e confesso que nunca quis ir adiante com eles. Mas também nunca tinha tido um relacionamento sério com nenhuma garota. Acho que eu devo ter ficado com uma ou duas garotas tirando o tempo que eu e Snow ficamos _juntas_ por um tempo até ela achar o David novamente e meio que me esquecer...

Não a culpo. Também não se envolveria com um monstro como eu.

Bem, passado a parte, devo acrescentar que Belle me seguiu quando eu sai do seu quarto. Ela me perguntou o motivo pelo qual eu tinha ido embora.

E como eu iria responder que sai dali porque estava morrendo de tesão por ela?! Eu não respondi então, ela respondeu por mim.

"Você gosta da liberdade, não é?" – disse ela acariciando meu focinho. – "Tudo bem, pode ir, eu adorei esse tempo com você. Sabe que pode voltar amanha, não é? Eu vou te esperar."- ela me disse, abrindo a porta pra que eu fosse embora.

E eu fui.

Assim como eu também voltei no dia seguinte e em todas as Luas Cheias depois daquela. Virou então nossa rotina.

Um ano então passou desde que começamos com esses nossos encontros noturnos. Ela me contava de toda a vida dela, quando nos encontrávamos. Me contou de como terminou com Rumple, dizendo que já não sentia mais nada por ele, que já não conseguia mais fingir que eles estavam dando certo. E eu sei como ela tentou muito fazer com eles dessem certo e confesso que fico feliz que não tenha dado.

Ela me contava todos os detalhes de sua vida para a minha loba, quando ela se encontrava comigo em minha forma humana ela não se abria tanto assim. Segundo ela, eu era sua melhor amiga, tanto loba quanto humana. Mas ela dizia também que eu a ouvia melhor como loba.

Deve ser porque na metade do tempo que ela conversava comigo humana, eu estava me controlando para não a mandar calar a boca e simplesmente me beijar!

_Ótimo jeito de abordar uma garota, Ruby! _

Nunca daríamos certo.

Ela era muito culta e sabia de tanta coisa, acreditava nesse lance de signo e de que nossas vidas estavam traçadas nas estrelas. Por esse motivo eu imprimi todo o mapa astral dela e tracei com o meu, pegaria mal assumir isso a ela. Então eu escondi esse fato.

Ah, não revelou muito nossa mapa astral. Talvez não estivéssemos escrita nas estrelas.

Era difícil esperar sempre a noite de Lua Cheia para encontrar com ela, não sei como eu conseguia. Não era a mesma coisa conversar com ela como humana, eu nunca sabia o que dizer.

_Que patético de minha parte! _

Eu tinha que me segurar pra não parecer idiota na frente dela ou não falar alguma besteira. Comecei a ler todos os livros que eu sabia que ela estava lendo e então tínhamos assunto pra conversar. Confesso que acabei me apaixonando por livros! Devorava um por noite quando podia.

Uma vez ela chegou a dizer para a loba, que adorava o fato de que eu estava lendo e que era adorável o modo apaixonante que eu narrava as historias pra ela. Acho que eu quis abrir um buraco chão de tanta vergonha. Ela começou a falar mais de mim então, de quem eu era de fato, e não da loba. E isso me fez pensar se ela gostava de mim ou se era coisa da minha cabeça. Não sei.

Mas caramba eu já tava de quatro por aquela mulher!

Literalmente!

Queria tanto ter coragem de dizer a ela que eu gostava muito dela. Ela provavelmente iria fugir se eu dissesse isso a ela.

Quem não fugiria?

Um dia ela mostrou um livro. Eu estava em minha forma humana, me controlando para não parecer estupida em sua frente e falhando miseravelmente. Era um daqueles _scrapbooks_, ela mesma havia feito. Ela me disse que havia colado nele 203 fotos de todos os lugares que ela gostaria de visitar no mundo. Aproximei-me e a vi colar uma ultima foto, ela me disse que era Macaé. Na foto tinha um chalé e não dava pra saber exatamente onde ficava. E eu sinceramente nunca havia escutado falar desse lugar. Ela me disse então que era no Brasil e que aquele era o lugar de número 204. Em seguida ela me mostrou as outras fotos: Muralha da China, Berlim, Marrocos e muitos outros.

Eu lembrei a ela então que não se podia atravessar a fronteira da cidade sem perder a memoria. Ela deu um sorriso triste, disse que sabia disso e emendou com uma pergunta: "Mas se pudéssemos sair, você iria comigo?"

Eu fiquei tão vermelha com o convite e ela riu da minha reação. De qualquer forma eu respondi um : _Talvez._

Ela respondeu de volta: "Um "talvez" já é muito."

E foi embora dali, levando seu álbum consigo e me deixando pra trás.

_Talvez?! Sério, Ruby?!_

Por mim nós iriamos no mesmo instante!

Por mim nós já estávamos lá!

Mas era tão mais fácil ignorar o que eu sentia, porque eu me via como um perigo pra ela. Sei que ela gosta de perigo, porque veja só quem ela namorava! O senhor das trevas! Botar um _lobisomem _na lista de namorados bizarros ia ser incrível! Creio eu!

E eu poderia acrescentar uma _princesa _na minha lista de _namoradas-que-nunca-dariam-certo-porque-no-final-d as-contas-eu-sou-pior-que-cianureto-e-ela-pode-aca bar-morta-na-manha-seguinte. _

Eu já estava mais que convencida de que não iriamos dar certo, já estava conformada que ela ia ser aquela paixão platônica que eu iria nutrir pelo resto da vida. Até o dia em que ela ou eu achasse alguém. No caso ela, pois acho que ninguém em sua sã consciência se envolveria com alguém tão quebrada e tão ferrada quanto eu.

Acho que ela não tem consciência disso. Acho que ela não sabe o quanto eu estou quebrada por dentro. Se soubesse aposto que quando menos pudesse, ela fugiria.

Um dia então ela ficou super misteriosa comigo, a vi fazendo algo no computador, mas não deu pra vê direito o que era. Ela não falou comigo a noite toda, estava muito concentrada no computador. Na manha seguinte, no café da vovó, ela estava muito ocupada falando ao telefone, que também acabou me ignorando.

Como eu senti vontade de invadir o computador dela ou ligar para cada ultimo numero discado, tentando saber o que ela me escondia. Como assim o que ela me escondia? O que nós tínhamos pra esconder uma da outra?

Não tínhamos nada! Não éramos nada!

Eu era quem escondia as coisas dela, eu que dava milhares de motivos para aquela mulher pegar um avião e ir embora pra bem longe de mim.

Eu que escondia que estava perdidamente apaixonada por ela!

Como era que eu ia dizer pra ela que: Ela era tudo que eu já quis na vida pra ser feliz?!

Ela iria rir da minha cara e provavelmente dar meia volta e ir pro lado oposto da minha vida. Eu não queria tira-la assim da minha vida, não queria assusta-la, não queria que ela fugisse de mim.

Mas qual é, até eu fugiria.

Ela não me contou o motivo do mistério, nem para a loba. Fingi então que não tinha interesse algum, no final das contas eu acabei esquecendo. Na noite de Lua Cheia lá estava eu de novo na biblioteca e ela estava diferente aquela noite. Me pediu que a seguisse e me levou até seu quarto, vi que estava tudo empacotado, não tinha como perguntar o motivo. Acho que ela entendeu minha confusão, sentou-se na cama e eu me aproximei mais dela, vendo as malas próxima a cama.

Ela estava indo embora, era isso? Pra aonde?!

Senti uma necessidade de ter minha capa ali, de fazer milhares de perguntas, estava tão agitada, não conseguia me expressar. O que eu podia fazer pra suplicar que ela não fosse?

Uivar?!

Fiquei calada então e meu estomago se revirava de nervosismo. Ela começou a falar então, antes tirou da bolsa uma folha de papel e me mostrou, mas foi difícil de ler o que estava escrito. Essa visão de loba é uma merda! Então ela leu pra mim, era uma passagem de avião, ela estava indo embora!

Será que ela esqueceu que: se ela atravessasse a fronteira suas memorias desapareceriam?! Quis gritar pra ela isso, mas não podia, aproximei meu focinho dela e tentava arrancar o papel de suas mãos, ela então o guardou. Eu fiquei desesperada. Porque ela estava indo embora?

"Não estou muito feliz aqui."- ela me disse.

_Como não?! -_ Eu gritava por dentro.

"Eu vou te dizer o motivo, porque você não vai lembrar de qualquer forma. Mas sei que isso vai me machucar por dentro, porem é o melhor a ser feito. Você, ou uma parte de você, merece saber a verdade: Eu gosto _muito_ de você, Ruby."

_Gosta?! Como assim gosta?! Eu gosto de você também! Meu deus, Belle! Eu gosto __**muito**__ de você! _

"Faço a mínima ideia de como te dizer isso. Quer dizer, e se você não sentir o mesmo? Não quero estragar as coisas entre a gente. Mas a verdade é que está insuportável ficar perto de você. De te ouvir, senti seu perfume, esperar a Lua Cheia pra poder te tocar... E não é o bastante! Tocar você como uma loba não é o bastante, acredite em mim, eu preciso te sentir mais perto. Quando você vai embora, fica esse cheiro forte seu no ar e demora tanto a ir embora, demora dias! Mesmo sem você aqui, seu cheiro ainda permanece e é difícil se controlar, difícil te esquecer. Só existe uma forma: Ir embora. Mas saiba que eu te amo." – disse isso então se aproximando de mim e me dando um beijo de leve no meu focinho. Vi lagrimas aparecerem em seus olhos e por Deus eu chorei também! Será que ela viu minhas lagrimas?!

Quis gritar que amava, mas maldita seja a Lua Cheia! Maldita seja essa minha condição!

"Vou pra Londres."- disse ela. – "Rumple me deu algum dinheiro, eu contei a ele sobre o que eu sentia e ele concordou que minha ideia era o melhor que eu podia fazer."

_Não! _

"Não vou te contar amanha, não sei como te enfrentaria, eu iria querer ficar. Iria querer me declarar pra você. Não sei se sou capaz."

_Ai meu Deus, o que você tá falando?! Você não pode ir embora, Belle! Isso é burrice! _

"Saiba que eu te amei." – continuou.

_E sabia que __**eu te amo**__. _

_Muito._

Ela arrumou o resto da mala e eu sai do quarto, ela não viu quando eu peguei a bolsa dela. Tive que esperar a Lua ir embora e quando estava na minha forma humana peguei os documentos dela e o cartão de credito e fiz algo que ela provavelmente quando soubesse iria fugir mais pra longe. Pro Japão eu acho, não importa.

Eu estava com os documentos dela, com o dinheiro e com a passagem. De modo que sabia que ela não podia ir pra canto nenhum. Mas eu não poderia ficar com eles pra sempre, ela ia se tocar que foi a loba que roubou. Então eu fui até a biblioteca na manha seguinte, quando eu cheguei lá ela estava bem nervosa, procurando por algo, ficou aliviada quando me viu entrar com a bolsa. Eu entreguei a ela, ela conferiu que tudo estava ali dentro e me agradeceu.

"Você provavelmente não lembra, mas você esteve aqui ontem comigo, não sei por que seu lobo levou a bolsa, porem."- disse ela e então ficamos em silencio. Eu encarando aqueles olhos azuis e ela se segurando para não chorar.

Alguém me lembre de ler um livro sobre: _**"Como abordar garotas". **_Sou péssima nisso! Quer dizer o que eu ia dizer?!

"_Sabe o que é, Belle? Eu lembro sim! Eu lembro de tudo, eu sempre lembrei!". _

Eu não podia fazer isso, eu não queria fazer isso! Confesso que não pensei muito no que faria quando devolvesse a bolsa pra ela. Lembre-me também de ler o livro: _**"Como bolar planos."**_

"Por que você acha que a loba levou sua bolsa?" – perguntei.

"Acho que ela queria que eu ficasse."- respondeu ela.

"E você pretende ir pra algum lugar?"

Ela não respondeu, ela sorriu de lado, seus olhos se encheram d'agua, mas ela não me respondeu.

"Eu preciso ajeitar umas coisas, Ruby. Se você puder me dar licença."

"Certo. Antes eu quero que você fique com isso."- eu respondi, entregando a ela um envelope, fui embora em seguida. Não podia mais encara-la, não sabia como. Passe o resto da tarde pensando onde ela estaria, se já teria me esquecido. A noite foi a pior parte, pois não era Lua Cheia e eu não tinha desculpa para ir ate a casa dela. Eu estava sozinha em meu quarto, tão frustrada comigo mesma, tão chateada por deixa-la ir. Mas ela não me pertencia, a verdade era essa. O envelope que eu entreguei a ela deixava claro muitas coisas. Na verdade deixava claro tudo o que eu sentia em relação a nós duas e sobre essa situação. Só me restava esperar que ela entendesse.

Já era tarde da noite quando meu celular tocou avisando que havia chegado uma mensagem. Era de Belle e dizia apenas: _**"Faltou Macaé." **_Eu sorri com a mensagem, pulei da cama e fui até a biblioteca. A porta se encontrava aberta quando eu cheguei lá. Belle estava encostada em uma das mesas de estudo com alguns papeis em mãos.

"Quando você começou a lembrar?"- ela perguntou, se referindo as noites que eu passava como loba ao seu lado.

"Eu sempre lembrava."- respondi, me aproximando dela. Ela suspirou, olhando atenta para os papeis em suas mãos. Eram os papeis que estavam dentro do envelope que eu tinha entregado a ela mais cedo.

"Devia ter me contado. Devia ter me contado desde o começo."

"Talvez se eu tivesse te contado desde o começo, você não nunca teria se apaixonado por mim. Ou eu por você."- eu respondi e meu Deus o que era isso no meu estomago?! Não eram borboletas! Eram sei lá, um dragão!

"Bem, mas talvez tivesse evitado que você estourasse o limite do meu cartão em passagens!"- ela me disse entregando os papeis para mim. Era exatamente o que eu tinha feito, eu tinha comprado passagens para todos os lugares que ela tinha colocado em seu _scrapbook._ Todas elas no nome dela e no meu, todas elas apenas de ida. Deixando bem claro que eu queria ir com ela, que eu queria ficar com ela. Duzentas e três passagens!

"Faltou Macaé." – ela me disse em um sorriso.

_Por que diabos ela não estava puta da vida comigo?_

"Por quê?" – ela continuou.

"Porque acabou o limite do cartão."- respondi e ela riu, me puxando pela calça para perto dela. Colocou uma de suas mãos em meu pescoço e me beijou.

Acho que eu sempre fantasiei beijando aquela boca, acho que sempre imaginei que gosto teria seus lábios e de que quando eu tivesse aquela boca pra mim eu jamais a soltaria. Foi quase isso, fiquei perdida demais naqueles lábios, sua língua na minha se encaixavam de tal modo que agora eu fico me perguntando qual proposito minha língua tinha antes de se encontrar com a dela?

Ela me puxou pela mão então e me levou até seu quarto. Até então eu nunca tinha ido até lá, apenas a loba. Mas eu conhecia cada centímetro dali, tinha memorias daquele quarto que até hoje não saíam da minha cabeça. Tinha memorias daquela noite em que eu estive ali pela primeira vez e ela se despiu na minha frente, ainda me lembrava de cada curva de seu corpo. Aquele corpo estava tatuado em minha mente e bastava eu fechar os olhos para trazer essa memoria de volta.

Mas já não era mais preciso fechar os olhos.

Estávamos completamente perdidas nos beijos, eu já nem sabia para aonde estava indo. Deixava-a então me guiar, senti quando minha perna atingiu o limite da cama e então parei. A essa altura nossos sapatos já se encontravam jogados pelo quarto. Eu sabia então quais eram as próximas peças de roupa que seriam espalhadas por aquele chão. Comecei a desabotoar minha blusa sem querer interromper o beijo, mas vendo minha dificuldade ela se afastou da minha boca por alguns segundos e me ajudou com a blusa. Nem se preocupou em tomar cuidado com os botões, simplesmente a arrancou de mim como se fosse feita de papel. Fiquei apenas com a camiseta regata que usava por debaixo da blusa.

Era Belle a loba essa noite eu não iria protestar contra isso. Ela me jogou contra o colchão, e eu permaneci deitada vendo-a agora se despir em minha frente, ela tirava então o vestido azul que vestia sem nenhuma cerimonia. Sem ajuda alguma ela desceu o zíper do vestido, deixando que a alça do mesmo caísse sobre seus ombros. Aos poucos eu o vi cair sobre seu corpo, revelando seus seios perfeitos. Acho que eu fui à loucura essa hora, mas deixei que ela terminasse.

Em nenhum momento ela tirava os olhos dos meus, me encarava com olhos famintos, deixando bem claro que ela queria isso tanto quanto eu. O vestido então ficou caído então até a altura de sua cintura e nessa hora eu já não queria mais me segurar, me levantei, ajudando-a a tirar por completo o vestido e deixando-a somente de calcinha. Tomei sua boca novamente para a minha enquanto minhas mãos percorriam aquele corpo. Suas mãos caminhavam pelo meu com vontade também, mesmo com a minha camiseta fazendo barreira.

Minha boca foi daqueles lábios em direção àqueles seios, e eu os chupava, enquanto a ouvia gemer em resposta a essa investida. Eu poderia ficar ali pra sempre, ouvindo-a gemer, sentindo o gosto de cada parte do seu corpo que a essa altura minha boca já estava sedenta em explorar. Fui dos lábios aos seios e novamente para a sua boca e então para o pescoço deixando marcas ali que sabia que não iriam sair nem tão cedo. Quando fiz isso, não foi mais um gemido baixo que eu ouvi e sim uma expressão do mais puro êxtase.

Ela estava em chamas, assim como eu, e aparentemente cansada de esperar. Ela me puxou pelos cabelos, tomando cuidado para não me machucar, mas ainda assim com força o suficiente pra deixar bem claro que era ela quem estava no comando. Me beijou com vontade, mordendo meu lábios uma vez ou outra e me invadindo com a sua língua ate me deixar sem ar, parou por uns instantes e tirou por vez minha camiseta. Dessa vez foi ela quem me beijou no pescoço, diferente de mim ela foi carinhosa, dava pequenos beijos, enquanto com uma das mãos livres massageava um dos meus seios.

Ela me empurrou lentamente em direção à cama, sem nunca tirar a sua boca de minha pele. Parou de me beijar apenas quando eu já me encontrava deitada na cama e sua boca agora ia então de encontro ao meu seio. Eu olhava para essa cena e já não conseguia mais me controlar, acho que já falava frases soltas entre um gemido e outro. Passava minhas mãos por aquele cabelo castanhos, sentindo o cheiro que ele exalava, todos meus sentidos estavam a flor da pele.

Tudo era ao extremo. Ela chupava meu seio e com a mão acariciava então agora o bico do meu seio completamente entumecido, tudo me levava a um estado de êxtase que eu nunca me encontrei na vida. Só tinha tido uma mulher na cama, é verdade. Mas porra, eu duvido que exista alguma mulher nesse mundo capaz de me levar a loucura como Belle levava.

Ela me deu mais um beijo demorado e se ajoelhou diante das minhas pernas que a envolvia, desabotoou minha calça Jeans e aos poucos foi tirando ela de meu corpo, me deixando apenas de calcinha, mas essa ultima peça de roupa foi jogada rapidamente para o chão. Eu estava completamente nua em sua frente agora, completamente excitada, complemente molhada, apenas esperando para que ela me invadisse, apenas esperando que ela provasse do meu gosto. Esperando também pela minha vez de ter o corpo dela completamente a mercê das minhas vontades.

Depois dos breves segundos me olhando, ela então sorriu para mim, se inclinou ao meu lado e disse que eu era linda. Eu respondi com um beijo e ela permaneceu onde estava, deitada ao meu lado. Senti sua mão deslizar pela minha barriga e senti todo o meu corpo se arrepiar quando por fim me tocou, senti a facilidade com que o seu dedo entrava em mim. Mordi meus lábios e fechei os olhos, enquanto com um movimento de vai e vem ela me penetrava. Eu a senti me observando, sabia que ela queria ver minha reação, me ver gemer, gritar por seu nome.

Então nem me controlei, senti quando ela colocou primeiramente apenas um dedo e depois um segundo, começou lentamente, me invadindo aos poucos e eu balançava meu corpo junto com seus movimentos. Eu nem precisava ditar a velocidade, ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, ela sabia exatamente o que tinha que ser feito. Eu gemia cada vez mais alto enquanto ela metia cada vez mais forte em mim, ficamos assim até que eu senti que meu corpo ia se entregando. Eu pedi então que ela parasse, ela pareceu confusa, mas na verdade eu queria senti esse orgasmo com ela.

Eu queria que nossos corpos estivessem juntos quando atingíssemos ao clímax pela primeira vez. Ela se virou então esperando uma explicação, mas eu não dei uma, não com palavras. Mas me posicionei entre as pernas dela, tirei rapidamente sua calcinha e não demorei a tê-la em minha boca. E foi a melhor coisa que eu já provei na vida, tudo nela era delicioso tudo nela tinha gosto das melhores coisas desse mundo. A cada chupada era um gemido maior que o anterior, suas mãos roçavam em meus cabelos e ela o puxava a cada vez que minha língua se encontrava com o seu clitóris.

Só parei então quando senti seus gemidos aumentarem e seu corpo começar a se contorcer, me posicionei em cima dela, meu sexo de encontro com o dela. Roçávamos uma na outra cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais no mesmo ritmo, cada vez mais unidas uma na outra como se fosse a posição mais certa a se estar. O contato dela em mim me excitava cada vez mais, eu estava quase chegando ao mesmo estado que ela. Ela revirou os olhos, mordeu os lábios e então eu não vi mais nada, pois nesse momento meu corpo caiu sobre o dela. Soltamos um gemido alto e eu senti nossos corpos tremer um no outro. Olhei para ela a minha frente, completamente suada, completamente exausta e foi minha vez de chama-la de linda.

Deitei sobre seu corpo aquela noite e adormeci ali mesmo. Só acordamos na manha seguinte, fui eu quem acordou primeiro. Fiquei alguns segundos admirando aquela mulher ao meu lado, ela adormecia profundamente com um meio sorriso no rosto. Foi inevitável não reviver em pensamento o que tivemos na noite passada. Me levantei e comecei a procurar minhas roupas pelo chão, faltou os sapatos que eu encontrei debaixo da cama. Encontrei outra coisa também. Me abaixei melhor, entrando debaixo da cama para retirar o que havia encontrado e acabei batendo a cabeça na cama, soltando um _ai_. Sente-me na cama, com o objeto em mãos, e nesse momento percebi que Belle se encontrava acordada.

"Algum problema?"- ela disse sentando-se, próxima a mim me beijando na base do pescoço.

"E se eu te disser que não faltou Macaé? Se eu te disser que nós duas _fomos juntas_ até lá?" – eu perguntei, ela então ficou de joelhos na cama, me abraçou por trás e colocou cabeça em eu ombro.

"Como assim?"- ela me perguntou rindo enquanto me chamava de louca, e viu então o objeto em minhas mãos. Um livro. O _scrapbook _ela havia me mostrado. Seu livro de todos os lugares que ela gostaria de ir.

"Ele estava exatamente assim debaixo da cama. Nessa mesma pagina."

Ela sorriu com isso, virou a pagina mostrando a Muralha da China e então disse: - "Bota de volta no lugar aonde achou."

E eu entendi exatamente o que ela queria com isso. Coloquei o livro novamente debaixo da cama e devo te dizer agora que fizemos amor sobre os quatro cantos do mundo. Em exatos duzentos e quatro lugares.

Mas de todos os lugares que _fomos juntas, _definitivamente_**Macaé**_ foi o mais inesquecível de todos.


	3. Faixa 3 - Monomania

**N/A.: **One Shot Snowing. Categoria: Livre.

* * *

**Faixa 3 – Monomania**

Não vou dizer que me arrependo de ter apoiado a ideia de David comprar um violão. Não vou dizer com essas palavras, porque simplesmente não quero coloca-lo pra baixo.

Mas por Deus, foi a pior ideia que ele teve na vida!

E pior de tudo é que ninguém tinha coragem de dizer a ele o quanto ele era péssimo nisso!

Emma fingia adorar as musicas que ele escrevia pra ela e Henry o apoiava dizendo que se ele se esforçasse mais talvez eles pudessem começar uma banda. E eu já os imaginava sendo vaiados no primeiro show...

De qualquer forma eu não podia dizer a ele, que ele era uma merda como cantor e compositor, principalmente porque ele era o melhor quando se tratava de ser companheiro-marido-amante. Por isso eu escolhia ignorar quando ele estava compondo e escolhia fazer breves comentários quando ele me mostrava as letras das canções. Devo dizer que era uma pior que a outra, eu tentava apenas me concentrar em como ele era lindo enquanto segurava o violão. E no fundo eu imaginava Elvis cantando pra mim, pra simplesmente amenizar todo o desastre musical do meu marido.

Nem aula ele resolveu fazer. Segundo ele mesmo me disse: _"Sou autodidata."_

Eu também sabia ser autodidata, David. E queria ser autodidata na matéria de quebrar seu violão em mil pedaços. É claro que não fiz isso, mas por Deus, como eu sentia vontade! Toda vez que eu via aquele instrumento pela casa nos lugares menos apropriados – um dia eu o encontrei no banheiro. Eu surtei na hora! – eu tinha vontade de estraçalhar aquele pedaço de madeira e fazer as cordas de varal!

Emma tentava me convencer de que podia ser pior, de que podia ter sido uma bateria. Mas uma bateria seria mais fácil de causar uma destruição "acidental". E além do mais Emma não podia dar opinião em nada aqui, ela nem estava mais morando conosco, então não era ela que acordava de madrugada pra ouvir a canção que ele tinha acabado de compor.

Em um sonho.

Em um maldito sonho!

Ando muito irritada com isso, na verdade ando muito irritada com tantas coisas, mas isso pra mim era quase que a gota d'água. Quantas canções ele tinha feito aquela semana? Quatro? Ou eram cinco? Acho que eram seis ou mais. Já não me recordo. Todas elas de madrugada. Acho que se ele fosse fazer um CD (Deus permita que não) se chamaria: _Canções de Meia-Noite._

Ou: _Canções Que Tiraram o Sono de Mary Margareth. _

Queria que ele se tocasse que tá demais.

Tá demais, David!

Eu disse isso um dia pra ele, e ele pensou que era um elogio. E respondeu: "Eu sei!". Não fui capaz de dizer mais nada, porque o sorriso no rosto dele me derreteu toda.

Às vezes os encantos dele não me compravam, principalmente quando eu queria apenas ficar com ele em paz e ele fazia questão de chegar com aquele violão. Às vezes eu sentia que eu era _**a outra**_ da vida dele, e o violão a atual. Tentei deixar claro o quanto me incomodava, mas ele estava tão concentrado nas musicas que ele estava fazendo, que ele nem percebia que quando eu caminhava em direção a cozinha era porque eu estava desviando dele. Mas como ele não percebia, ele simplesmente ia correndo atrás de mim.

O problema do violão é esse, ele podia simplesmente ir atrás de mim e leva-lo consigo.

Devia ter comprado a bateria de fato.

"Acho que você vai ter que se controlar."- eu disse uma noite, analisando as letras que ele escreveu. Às vezes eu queria dizer pra ele que ele devia se focar em apenas escrever, já que ele conseguia fazer isso em silêncio. – "Se você quiser ficar rico com isso."

"Por quê?" – ele perguntou tirando as letras de mim e as lendo em voz alta.

"Porque são todas sobre mim!"- exclamei, e ele simplesmente me beijou. Complicado ficar irritada com tanto charme assim. – "Ninguém vai comprar um CD com musicas só sobre uma pessoa!"

"Eu compraria! Emma compraria! E acho até a Regina compraria..."

"Claro que compraria! Pra queimar enquanto bebe uma taça de cidra, só se for."

"Mas compraria!" – respondeu ele por fim, me dando outro beijo e voltando a compor suas canções.

Um dia eu inventei pra ele que morria de tesão naquele violão e fizemos amor usando-o como apoio. E devo dizer que infelizmente o maldito não quebrou! E que depois disso David compôs uma musica sobre nossa transa.

E agora eu olho pra aquele instrumento e além de raiva eu tenho nojo. Eu não acho que David tenha limpado ele depois do que fizemos...

"Faltam duas musicas pra eu completar 13! Henry disse que é um bom numero pra um CD."- disse David.

"Talvez você deva comprar outro instrumento pra gente compor uma nova musica em cima dele." – zombei, enquanto assistia a meu filme.

"Não é uma má ideia."- respondeu ele de volta. Levei na brincadeira e no dia seguinte quando eu chego do trabalho, encontro uma bateria no meio da sala. Não tenho palavras pra esconder meu ódio e minha revolta, da qual eu descarreguei toda em David, porque já que ele tinha comprado o bendito do instrumento não havia porque não ajuda-lo a _compor_ outra musica.

Dessa vez, meu plano dera certo e tenho que acrescentar que fizemos um belo estrago na bateria e acho que David saiu com as costas bem machucadas.

Uma manha eu acordei me sentindo mal, não fui trabalhar e David fez questão de ficar comigo o resto da tarde. Já imaginem então que ele passou o resto do dia cantando pra mim. Quando chegou a noite eu estava tão enjoada disso que acabei vomitando, não sei agora se foi tanta nota _dó _sobre mim mesma, ou se foi o risoto que ele tentou preparar.

Os dois provavelmente.

"Se juntar tudo o que eu escrevi e comparar a letra de uma musica com a outra, dá pra escrever uma historia!"- ele disse empolgado, preparando-se pra pegar o violão novamente, eu ameacei vomitar e ele desistiu.

"Ah é? Uma historia onde a Branca de Neve sai por uma terra muito, muito distante, dominada por musica e instrumentos musicais e faz questão de transar com o Príncipe Encantado dela em cada uma das notas musicais? Vai fazer sucesso entre as crianças!"- disse irritada, só queria descansar. Era manha ainda e eu já tinha vomitado todo o risoto e todos os: "_dó, ré, mi"_. Ele riu de mim, me beijou na testa por motivos óbvios e voltou a falar.

"Eu sei que tem mais você que nota dó. Sei que eu exagero, Snow. Mas você é minha fonte de inspiração, o que eu posso fazer?"

"Que tal jogar o violão fora e usar só a mim como instrumento?" – respondi e dessa vez ele nem ligou se eu tinha acabado de vomitar e simplesmente me beijou.

"Tá certo, a próxima musica não será sobre você! E será a ultima que eu farei, depois disso eu abandono o violão."

"Jura?"

"Juro." – disse ele, se aproximando novamente da minha boca, mas eu o impedi, porque aparentemente ainda precisava terminar de vomitar o risoto.

Eu parecia que estava piorando, pelo menos era isso que David pensava. Eu não estava me sentindo tão mal assim, mas deixei que ele me levasse ao hospital. Dr. Whale pediu que eu ficasse internada até fazer os exames, pois os sintomas que eu tinha não eram conclusivos de nada.

Ah, David levou o violão.

Mas Dr. Whale pediu que ele não o tocasse enquanto estivesse no quarto comigo.

Serei eternamente grata.

Fiz todos os exames que foram pedidos pelo doutor e a noite eu já sabia o que tinha de errado comigo.

Não havia nada de errado comigo.

Não segundo os exames.

Segundo os exames estava tudo certo comigo, na verdade segundo os exames estava tudo mais que certo. Segundo os exames eu estava com quatro semanas de gravidez, segundo os exames daqui a sete meses eu teria um segundo bebê. E dessa vez nada iria separar essa criança da gente. Eu acho que eu nunca chorei tanto de felicidade na minha vida. Acredito que David sentiu o mesmo, ele intercalava beijos e "_Obrigado" _e eventualmente gritava que ia ser pai novamente, até que uma das enfermeiras pediu que ele não gritasse mais. Então ele continuou dizendo baixinho, inúmeras vezes, enquanto beijava minha barriga, minha boca e novamente minha barriga.

Sequei suas lagrimas de felicidade e o puxei para outro beijo. Quando o beijo foi quebrado, ele olhou bem nos meus olhos e no mesmo instante compôs uma musica totalmente nova. E foi a música mais perfeita do mundo, era pro nosso bebê, que ainda nem sabíamos o sexo. Mas ainda assim ele intitulou a música de _Benjamin_, semanas depois descobrimos que esperávamos de fato um menino.

Quando eu segurei Benjamin nos braços pela primeira vez não houve maldição alguma pra nos separar. David estava comigo na sala de parto, me deu um beijo na testa enquanto aquela sala era preenchida pelo som do choro do nosso filho, que conseguia ser mais perfeito que a música que David compôs. E de fato era, tudo naquela criança era perfeito, seu choro, seu sorriso, seu cheiro e o jeito que ele cabia perfeitamente em meus braços, sem falar de como ele era a copia de Emma o que fazia então com que eu me apaixonasse por ele a cada vez que olhava para aquele rostinho.

Emma foi a primeira pessoa a nos visitar em casa, e enquanto ela segurava seu irmão no colo, eu já nem mais evitava as lagrimas de felicidade, por ter minha família _unida_ de novo e além de unida: _completa._

E mais do que isso: _Feliz._

David tocou a versão completa de "_Benjamin"_ naquela noite, pela primeira vez. Mas parecia que todos nós já sabíamos a letra.

E ele chegou a dizer - e até mesmo jurar - que a ultima música não seria sobre pra mim.

Mas era.

* * *

_Essa é para o meu bebê Benjamin... que eu nunca terei._ i.i


End file.
